Switched reluctance motor attracts great attention owing to its simple and firm structure, low manufacturing cost and desirable speed control performance. However, its special double salient pole structure and switch-type exciting mode make its output electromagnetic torque have large pulsation, seriously restricting the application in its fields. For this reason, researchers put forth various methods to eliminate torque pulsation and meanwhile realize minimum copper loss. These methods generate a good effect in a specific range of speed. Nevertheless, when the rotational speed is high, due to limited DC supply voltage, the ability of the system to control and track expected current, expected flux linkage and expected torque is weakened and it is difficult to effectively eliminate torque pulsation. Furthermore, due to the limitation of maximum endurable current of winding and the volt-ampere (VA) rating of semiconductor devices, switched reluctance motor system has an upper limit of current and due to the limitation of current, the switched reluctance motor only can output smooth torque in a limited range. Therefore, all the controls over output of smooth torques have a specific operable range.